Jamás Imaginé
by Arodnas
Summary: IC, BL. "Ni la noche ni el día quieren venir, para que por ti muera y tú mueras por mí." FGL. Después de tantas aventuras aún hay decisiones que tomar y una nueva presencia en la vida de los detectives es necesaria para que esto se pueda dar.
1. Introducción

_La noche no quiere venir_ _para que tú no vengas_ _ni yo pueda ir._ _Pero yo iré_ _aunque un Sol de alacranes me coma la sien._ _Pero tú vendrás_ _con la lengua quemada por la lluvia de sal._

_El día no quiere venir_ _para que tú no vengas_ _ni yo pueda ir._ _Pero yo iré_ _entregando a los sapos mi mordido clavel._ _Pero tú vendrás_ _por las turbias cloacas de la oscuridad._

_Ni la noche ni el día quieren venir_ _para que por ti muera_ _y tú mueras por mí._

**Gacela del amor desesperado, F. García Lorca**.

* * *

"Al parecer las personas con las que convivo preparan una celebración para el próximo fin de semana. Muy americana", pensaba el detective, Sherlock Holmes, mientras leía el periódico en su sillón. "Supongo que no les es suficiente con el esfuerzo que hago cada fin de año, no. Y ahora esperan que suspenda todo para el 31. ¿Qué tan desconsiderados pueden ser?", dio vuelta a la página. "No quiero ver la cara de Greg a menos que cruce esa puerta con un caso estimulante".

Pasó la Sra. Hudson, John, Molly, otra vez John platicando sobre la comida que cada quien aportaría. "De seguro no tardan en invitarme o preguntar alguna nimiedad", Molly salió del departamento y se despidió de él solo con una sonrisa. "Vamos, no puede negarme si no me invitan". El doctor comenzó a hacer mucho ruido en la cocina. "Bueno, por él y por Rosie podría hacer una excepción", pero salió la casera, el doctor, los días y dicha invitación nunca llegó.

El famoso detective de la calle Baker se la pasó analizando al veterano de guerra, y único amigo, desde el domingo hasta el jueves, pero su rutina no distó de hacer algunas compras extras. "Nada de casos. Ni nicotina", cerró el cajón donde solía guardar sus parches. "¿Cómo es que nadie se ha molestado siquiera en informarme de lo que está pasando en mi propia casa? Como sea. No les daré esa satisfacción. De todos modos, no me afecta".

El sábado 31 de Octubre, fecha acordada, todos se encontraban reunidos en el departamento de los detectives del 221B, de la calle Baker. Excepto John, quien había arreglado el piso con ayuda de Molly y Rosie un día antes — Un tanto alegre, ¿no lo creen? — les había comentado Sherlock, aunque tomaron a broma su irónica observación.

Aquella noche. la partitura de Paganini, a manos del delgado y prodigioso inglés, sonaba lenta y dulce para que la somnolienta hija del Dr. Watson dejara de luchar y por fin se rindiera al sueño. Las manecillas gritaban cada vez más fuerte en su palacio mental, aún sobre el violín, y John seguía sin aparecer.

La desesperación aumentaba en el dueño del piso pero al parecer a nadie le inquietaba: Molly platicaba lisónjera con Lestrad sobre los cuerpos mutilados de los últimos días, mientras éste luchaba por mantener su mirada alejada de su escote; y la Sra. Hudson parloteaba, en mute, con el menor y más impaciente de los hermanos Holmes.

Fue entonces que el timbre sonó y la casera fue a atender la puerta, disculpándose por cortar con su "interesante" conversación.

"Tal vez John olvidó las llaves, no, no. Demasiado torpe para él", pensaba Sherlock.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y a cerrar, y la Sra. Hudson apareció con un pequeño sobre en las manos que le extendió a su inquilino en cuanto llegó a su lado.

—Es para ti querido —dijo moviendo el sobrecito con su muñeca.

El joven detective consultor no escondió su fastidio ante la innecesaria dificultad con la que la anciana le entregó el papel, mas su insolencia desapareció al instante.

En el telegrama se leía: _Parece que hay mascotas que nunca aprenden a nadar._

Sherlock sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. La caligrafía era una copia magnífica de la primera víctima de Moriarty. "Nadar", esta palabra lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

—Lestrad —le llamó alarmado al policía—, llama enseguida a una ambulancia —se puso su abrigo—. Que vayan a la piscina —el detective salió corriendo sin más y tomó el primer taxi que pasó.

El asustado pirata sentía una espada clavada en la boca del estómago pero tenía que controlarse, debía de estar preparado para resolver cualquier posible escenario que lo esperara más adelante.

Sus pasos sonaron fuertes y torpes al llegar a la alberca pública donde había muerto el pequeño Carl Powers. El lugar estaba cubierto con una tenue neblina pero esto no distrajo su atención. Holmes se dispuso a buscar con la mirada pistas, pistas, pistas, hasta que de inmediato sus ojos dieron con un bulto flotando en medio del agua.

Sin cuestionarse, Sherlock corrió hacia la piscina y se aventó para alcanzar lo que parecía un cuerpo flotando boca abajo.

—¡JOHN! —pronunció repetidamente entre bocanada y bocanada de aire hasta alcanzar el objetivo, y conseguir llevarlo fuera de ahí.

Al llegar con quien creía que era su amigo a la orilla, lo sacó con todas sus fuerzas. El semblante de su amigo lucía pálido, con ligeras contusiones púrpuras en la piel por la falta de oxígeno en el sistema.

"Por favor, que no sea muy tarde", se dijo mientras presionaba la boca del estómago del veterano doctor repetidamente. Pero, lo que más le dolió fue el odio que le procedía la primera vez que sus labios se encontraron con las delgadas comisuras de su compañero— Mil 1, mil 2, mil 3, mil 4, mil 5 —en ningún posible escenario habría previsto que sería así— mil 1, mil 2, mil 3, mil 4, mil 5 —el RCP no servía— Vamos John respira. Respira para mí —seguía practicando la rutina, cada vez más fuerte y con mayor obsesión pero no había ningún cambio.

Al poco tiempo se percató de que unas cuantas personas lo rodeaban pero no tenía tiempo para distraerse con ellos cuando John Watson lo necesitaba.

—Sherlock —el menor de los Holmes reconoció la voz de su hermano y con más razón decidió ignorarlos—. Vamos Sherlock, no seas infantil —el recién llegado lo jaló del hombro—. ¡Despierta ya! —lo empujó.

El detective volteó con todo su odio encendido en sus ojos pero nada lo preparó para lo que vieron: Otro John al lado del despreciable hombre que lo había llamado, Molly, la Sra. Hudson y Greg Lestrad quien, con una sonrisa, lo grababa con su teléfono celular.

Cada uno lo miraba detrás de unas pequeñas máscaras de carnaval que, muy mal, ocultaban sus expresiones jocosas.

—¡Feliz Halloween! —gritaron en conjunto, y sólo entonces su mente se despejó.

Todo fue tan obvio.

Sherlock volteó y reconoció al muñeco que había rescatado, un maniquí que por momentos aún veía como a un doctor ahogado, aunque al original lo tenía justo detrás. "Maldita niebla", se golpeó la cabeza al recordar la prueba que hace años le hizo a su compañero con ese mismo gas alucinógeno.

—Feliz Halloween, Sherlock Holmes —le felicitó el Dr. Watson alegre por su pequeña venganza, confirmando lo que su cerebro ya sabía pero que sus sentidos se rehusaban a creer.

En un acto que tomó por sorpresa a todos, el detective se lanzó a su amigo para arrancarle el antifaz que debía servirle como máscara anti gas, y, para su sorpresa aún mayor, se aventuró a paladear los verdaderos labios de John, **su** John.

—Sí, eres tú —susurró Sherlock en los únicos segundos que se separó de su amigo.

—Sherlock, espera —dijo el doctor en cuanto pudo—. Me vas a ahogar.

—Shhhh—lo volvió a besar—. Ésta —le dio un beso rápido—, será la única causa —y de nuevo lo comenzó a devorar.

El grupo de amigos presentes empezaron a reír nerviosos ante lo que estaban presenciando. El policía Lestrad sabía que tenía guardados momentos de oro, aunque dejó de grabar para no incomodar a los detectives. Mycroft Holmes, por su parte, hizo una mueca de desagrado y se retiró rápidamente, no sin antes dar una rápida mirada a Greg de complicidad.

—Bueno. Creo que otra fiesta nos espera queridos —dijo la Sra. Hudson llevándose al resto de chismosos con una enorme sonrisa—. Y ustedes dos —suspiró—. Ah, que importa —salió empujando al grupo—. ¡Al fin! —dijo con emoción contenida.

Los labios y la lengua de Sherlock se transformaron entonces en un mar intempestivo que se abría camino hacia la playa, hacia su tierra segura, a la que se aferró cual náufrago después de la tormenta.

El pirata supo entonces que tenía que reconocer que su corazón ya no le pertenecía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y menos al sentir con felicidad, la poco genuina resistencia de su compañero de aventuras, el Doctor y veterano de guerra, John H. Watson. El cual se había relajado en cuanto se vieron solos en la orilla de la alberca, el lugar donde por primera vez había ofrecido su vida a cambio del aún cuasi desconocido, uno que ahora le robaba el aliento como si su existencia dependiera de ello.

—_The game is on_ —sentenció Sherlock cuando por fin dejó un espacio para que recobraran la respiración pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.

John no hizo más que sonrojarse. Sabía que no podía ser su imaginación, el humo ya había sido retirado por el jefe de la CIA y hermano mayor de Sherlock, así que no podía ser la recreación de su miedo más profundo, así que, como la frase que el detective de la calle Baker había dicho: El juego había comenzado.

***. *. *. *. ***

**.**


	2. Sabía que vendrías

El taxi se detuvo enfrente del 221B de la calle Baker, en medio de un vendaval. Una pequeña niña rubia fue alzada en brazos por un hombre quien pagó antes de salir del vehículo en medio de ese aguacero, para pedir un pronto auxilio ante el implacable mal tiempo en aquel preciso lugar.

El inglés de mediana estatura llamó a la puerta con la punta del pié, ya que tenía las manos incapacitadas para alcanzar la llave que estaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, o tocar el timbre apropiadamente.

Minutos más tarde, una mujer en bata los recibió y, en cuanto los reconoció, abrió la puerta de par en par, haciendo el intento por ayudarles a pasar.

—¡Oh, querido! Mira nada más... —tocó la chaqueta empapada de John—. Me hubieras avisado que llegaban esta noche.

—El vuelo se retrasó —entraron padre e hija al edificio—. Mal clima, y se me terminó la batería —el doctor Watson se recargó un momento en la pared de la escalera—. Espero no haberla despertado Sra. Hudson —se disculpó con la anciana casera.

—Ni lo menciones. Anda, sube antes de que pesque más frío esa criatura —empezó a subir las escaleras—. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no me gusta como la traes: de un lado para el otro. Y menos a estas horas —abrió la puerta del primer departamento—. Las niñas ya deberían estar acostadas en su cama.

—Lo tomo en cuenta, lo intento —el antiguo ayudante del detective pasó lo más rápido que pudo por la puerta.

—Ya es hora de que te decidas a volver a esta casa —le reprochó la casera—. Mira a la niña…

—Sí. Buenas noches, Sra. Hudson —el veterano cerró con la punta del pie y escuchó a la anciana bajar por las escaleras mientras seguía hablando con ella misma.

John, sobre acostumbrado a sus interminables opiniones y chantaje emocional, no se inmutó con sus palabras, pero sí checó por debajo de la cobija de lana para revisar a su hija, una vez que dejó las maletas a un lado. Rosie, por suerte, seguía dormida. Tras cerciorarse de que ni la tormenta, ni la impertinente pero bien intencionada casera, habían alcanzado a despertarla, el doctor se dirigió a su antigua recámara en el piso de arriba del departamento. Cuál fue su non grata sorpresa, cuando al abrir la puerta vio un largo y delgado bulto, muy familiar, durmiendo cruzado sobre las cobijas de la que fuera su cama individual.

—¡Ah! no puede ser —reprochó en un grito susurrado ya que no quería despertar a ninguno, en especial a su Rosie. Ya era suficiente con tenerla fuera de la cama a esas horas.

Frustrado, el doctor dio media vuelta sobre el pasillo y acomodó a su hija en sus brazos. Al ver el lugar, opta por llevarla al sillón del corredor. Con la sangre todavía hirviendo en sus venas, el padre deslizó a la pequeña lentamente hasta dejarla recostada y va por unas almohadas que improvisarían una cuna y evitarían que se moviera. Su padre le colocó después una manta seca y le dio un beso en la frente antes de regresar al campo de batalla.

El Dr. Watson fue por su equipaje y, tras recobrar su coraje, volvió a la recámara donde ya rara vez dormía y que le hubiera gustado encontrar desocupada.

—Sherlock —susurró—. Sherlock…! — insistió pero no obtuvo respuesta.

John estaba demasiado cansado por el viaje como para discutir si conseguía sacar de su sueño al detective. No podía bajar porque eso le impediría vigilar a Rosie, aparte de que sería exponerla a todo ese polvo acumulado; aunque lo que más preferiría, sería poder evitar quedarse dormido junto a Sherlock (ya que a alcoba de éste **no era** una opción) y su ex cuarto tiene la mejor vista al pasillo.

Siguió repasando todo en su cabeza pero se quedó sin opciones. Vio de reojo a su hija durmiendo profundamente y se resignó a pasar así la noche.

"Tal vez estuvo bebiendo, con eso de que no manejan bien el alcohol; o drogándose, quién sabe... Y se quedó dormido después sin ver en dónde", pensó agotado.

Empujó el cuerpo del delito lo más que pudo, de tal manera que le permitiera abrir un poco la cama. Y, en cuanto intentó meterse bajo las cobijas, le dio la impresión de que, el que fue su caballero de honor, empezaba a temblar por el fresco de la madrugada.

"Quién sabe cuántas horas llevaba así: destapado. Sólo con esa blusa ligera cubriendo ese delgado y fuerte torso", recordó la sensación de la noche del Halloween pasado y de inmediato jaló las cobijas con furia.

Casi lo tiró pero Sherlock ni lo notó.

Aprovechando eso, John logró en poco tiempo liberar la colcha y la cobija completamente. Las sábanas habían quedado hechas un desastre bajo lo que parecía un cadáver, pero se aseguró de que el detective quedara bien tapado antes de acostarse en el otro extremo del colchón, bien a la orilla, para no tocarlo.

*. *. *. *. *

El sonido de un violín lo despertó y de un saltó dejó la cama. Volteó, pero ningún latoso consultor estaba a su lado.

"Lo mataré", pensó Watson. Si se le había ocurrido empezar a tocar mientras su hija estaba dormida, ahora sí habría un cadáver bajo una sábana.

Su ira sólo se acentuó cuando vio que la cuna improvisada en el sillón estaba vacía y el sonido del violín se incrementó, empezando a cercenar su cerebro con sus tenues notas.

John bajó corriendo hasta el recibidor con su odio contenido en ambos ojos y puños, pero se calmó al ver como el detective sostenía a su hija en brazos, arrullándola al ritmo de Preludio No. 1 en C mayor de Bach, tocada y grabada por el mismo "ladrón de hijas" desde luego.

Sin saber qué hacer ante tal escena, el doctor se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una mamila caliente.

—No te molestes —comentó el candidato a cadáver sin apartar la mirada de la bebé.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sherlock? —se paró en seco intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando y vio una mamila vacía sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —dijo irónico.

—Sí. Hace unas horas estabas acostado en mi cama, sin la menor consideración, y ahora… tienes a Rosie dormida en tus brazos.

—Un "gracias" es suficiente.

—Bueno. Gracias —no sabía qué más decir. Quería gritarle y al mismo tiempo le parecía adorable la imagen que los dos proyectaban a la media luz de la sala principal—. Si ya se durmió puedes dármela para subir y acostarla en la cama.

—Puedes ir a dormir si quieres, yo cuidaré de ella esta noche —recorrió rápido de arriba abajo al padre recién levantado—. Estás exhausto —miró de nuevo con ojos brillantes a la pequeña—. Y, para tu información: No, no estoy _indispuesto_.

Esa última línea terminó por agotar la paciencia de John Watson.

—No, dármela. Es mi hija —intentó arrebatarle a la bebé—. Tú no tienes por qué… —por primera vez en dos semanas sintió la intensa mirada de Sherlock sobre de él parándolo en seco.

—Yo no fui el que se quedó dormido como piedra mientras Rosie lloraba.

—No, yo —"¿lloraba?", el doctor se sintió terrible con esa información.

—No te fuerces tanto, de verdad —susurró lo más dulce que podía—. Yo me encargo —caminó hacia el doctor—. Ve a dormir, anda —le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió.

"Dios", pensó el sonrojado veterano de guerra.

Le encantaba y odiaba esa sonrisa, entre pícara, ligera y sinvergüenza que Sherlock le soltaba, cual bomba, cada vez con mayor regularidad.

Al momento que el Dr. Watson cedió, sintió como un peso dejaba su cuerpo y el cansancio del viaje, y de toda la semana, empezaba a cerrarle los párpados. El violín comenzó a arrullarlo como a su niña y no creía juntar fuerzas para subir las escaleras. Finalmente, John se dejó caer en su sillón de la sala, quedando dormido casi al instante.

*. *. *. *. *

En la mañana, John descubrió que estaba tapado con una gruesa y suave manta, y sentía un dolor en el cuello por dormir en mala posición. Rosie se encontraba despierta, entretenida con los juguetes de la caminadora, en lo que Sherlock jugaba con unos químicos en la cocina.

El doctor se levantó intentando ocultar su pena y fue a ver a su hermosa hija.

—¿De la Sra. Hudson? —preguntó al no reconocer la carriola.

—No. Su niñera trajo todas sus cosas a primera hora esta mañana.

—Adivinaré: ¿Sabías que llegaría ayer en la noche y que en lugar de irme directo a mi casa llegaría aquí?

—Dudé un poco al ver tal clima, pero… aquí están —soltó sin despegarse de los instrumentos.

—Pues, _gracias_ Sherlock. **Gracias** —dijo sarcástico, ya que sentía que hablaba con la pared—, y… feliz cumpleaños —"¡Oh! una mirada de dos segundos", aclaró su garganta—. ¿Quieres un café?

John se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y vio que no le había contestado ya que tenía su taza de nicotina líquida a un lado, en medio de un montón de frascos de laboratorio.

—¿Habrá regalos? —intentó saber el químico, volteando rápidamente a mirarlo con sus cinco sentidos.

—No que yo sepa. No. Por supuesto que no. **No**.

—¿Me darás un regalo? —replanteó el detective sintiendo la evasiva.

—¿Por qué habría de darte algo, cuando tú nunca me dijiste la fecha voluntariamente?

—De acuerdo _Hamish_, tú ganas —respondió irónico y volvió a su juego de química después de igualar el terreno.

John se sorprendió al ver un montón de frascos de comida para bebé a un lado de la cafetera, al igual de que el esterilizador de biberones desconectado. Esto lo hizo sentir mal pero también presintió un poco de manipulación de parte del _buen samaritano_.

—Y para que lo sepas, y que quede bien claro, no me volveré a mudar aquí.

—No, claro que no, ¿por qué harías eso? No es que pases más tiempo aquí que en tu propia casa, aparte de que pagarías más por mi fabuloso servicio como niñero —John abrió los ojos como platos—, y tampoco queda más cerca de tu nuevo trabajo. Favorablemente —rió sarcástico—. Por supuesto que no —alzó una ceja y sonrió malicioso.

—¿Quién va a hacer de niñero? Disculpa, pero soy **yo** el que la cuida, trabaja y se asegura de que algún loco no te pateé el trasero.

—Así que sí piensas en mi trasero —contestó de inmediato para incomodar un poco a su interpelado.

—¡Sherlock! —gritó Watson rojo como tomate, no precisamente por coraje. Al tomar conciencia de su reacción volteó a ver a Rosie, a quien nada parecía importarle.

—¡Shhh…! —volteó a ver también a la bebé—. Hay una niña en la habitación —volvió a observarlo—. Si pusiste atención, dije "servicio" no "atención", y es porque yo (mi hermano) puedo conseguir mejores opciones para que no mueras mientras intentas salvar la vida de desconocidos, _y mi trasero_, al mismo tiempo que dedicarle tiempo a nuestra hija.

—No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Sherlock —se volteó para buscar el café y la azúcar.

—Nunca hablé más en serio.

—Gracias, pero es **mi** hija, y quisiera que **mi** hija esté lejos de aquí cuando vuelva a volar el departamento en pedazo. Sí, sería bueno que mi hija esté muy, **muy** lejos de aquí.

—No hubo heridos —contestó ignorando que lo quería excluir—. Además, desde ese día Mycroft ha reforzado la seguridad.

—Hmm… Aún así —John sintió una puñalada en el estómago al escuchar el nombre del funcionario de gobierno y se agachó sobre la repisa casi rendido.

—Tendrás que buscar una mejor excusa —se levantó el detective de su asiento—. Soy tu mejor opción y lo sabes.

El Sr. Watson quedó en shock. "¿En qué momento se acercó tanto como para que quedaran a centímetros de distancia y poder verlo fijamente a los ojos?", pensó.

—¿Vas a querer otro, otra taza de café para acompañar tu desayuno? —lo cuestionó intentando cambiar la conversación y alejarse un poco. Y le ocultó su rostro al darse cuenta de que el juego mental de Sherlock empezaba a acelerar su pulso y su respiración.

—**Tú** decide —se volvió a acercar aún más el detective a la espalda de John.

—De acuerdo, pero —tartamudeó enojado consigo mismo al darse mi cuenta que lo estaban traicionando sus nervios—, ¿podrías moverte? —lo empujó—. El café —señaló—, está detrás de ti.

Sherlock respiró sobre el cuello de John.

—Tiene un muy buen aroma —susurró con una voz profunda mientras le cedía el paso por pocos centímetros para que sus cuerpos se tuvieran que rozar en el camino.

—¿Es nuevo? —John aclaró su garganta y concentró su atención en tomar la bolsa de café. A la que sabía que no se refería.

—No. De hecho, es de una cosecha antigua —respondió Sherlock con un tono molesto, y se alejó para, de nuevo, poner toda su atención en los químicos que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Pero el café no añe… —apretó ligeramente el paquete y su mandíbula.

No seguiría sus juegos que lo desquiciaban. No ese día. Watson preparó el desayuno de los tres y, después de darle de comer a Rosie, se tuvo que terminar el suyo ya bastante frío. El auto invitado se dio cuenta de que el detective de la calle Baker leía el periódico con algo de furia y que también "casualmente" terminó al mismo tiempo que él.

John sonrió, porque le gustaban esos pequeños detalles que le demostraban que su "amigo" no era un completo cretino egoísta. Algunas veces.

Ambos quedaron en que no recibirían casos ese día y el doctor transfirió todas sus citas en la clínica, bajo pretexto de un retraso mucho mayor en su vuelo. Tendrían una pequeña cena entre los tres, nada especial: una tarta pequeña y comida china— Por los viejos tiempos —comentó Sherlock. Ese sería su regalo de cumpleaños.

"Nada especial", John se decía, "No es nada especial", también se acordó de aquella primera cena como compañeros oficiales. "Te odio tanto", su corazón se aceleró y la boca del estómago se le volvió a llenar de mariposas. Parecidas a las que tenía la andadera con la que se entretenía la pequeña Rosie y que, lo más seguro, fuera un regalo del detective de la calle Baker para ella.

***. *. *. *. ***

.


	3. (No) Sabía que vendrías

**POV de Harriet**

Tengo que estar muy desesperada para venir hasta aquí. Siento que las personas me voltean a ver en lo que me decido a llamar a la famosa puerta. La que me recibe en el 221B de la calle Baker, es una señora muy amable.

—Hola, buenos días —saludo nerviosa—. Busco a los… detectives? —de inmediato me abre y señala que suba por las escaleras en lo que ella entra a su casa donde suena una rutina de ejercicios muy energética.

Las escaleras de madera rechinan bajo mis pies, como gritando que un extraño ha llegado. La primera puerta, como me señaló la casera, me parece imponente. "¿Cuántos más desesperados habrán pasado por estas mismas paredes?", me pregunto.

Después de que llamo con un par de golpes a la puerta, se empieza a escuchar movimiento en el interior. "No quisiera tener que incomodarlos… ¿Estarán muy ocupados? Después de todo mi asunto no es tan importan… ¿y si vuelvo otro día?". Antes de que pueda regresarme, el hombre que estaba buscando abre la puerta con una preciosa niña idéntica a él en sus brazos. Lo noto cansado y de inmediato me arrepiento de escoger esa mañana para aparecer sin avisar.

Con una enorme sonrisa, John me deja pasar y veo al famoso detective de los periódicos sentado en un sillón rojo, a juego con otro colocado simétricamente en frente de una chimenea.

El olor es peculiar, aunque también logro reconocer el aroma a talco y pañales en el ambiente, mientras me siento en el sillón largo que me ofrecen para descansar de mi viaje hasta ahí.

—Que sorpresa, no esperaba verte por aquí ¿Quieres un poco de té? —me ofrece mi hermano.

—Am… no gracias. No quiero ser una molestia —respondo al cansado hombre en que se ha convertido mi querido Hamish.

—O tal vez quiera algo más fuerte, o es muy temprano para eso, señora? —increpó el otro hombre en la sala, de marcados rizos en su cabello castaño.

—Ah, no. Estoy bien gracias. De verdad —dije un poco inquieta por su insinuación sin apartar la vista de mi sobrina—, ¿puedo? —pregunté a su padre, pero fue súper obvio que mi petición le incomodó.

—Muy bien, los dejaré solos —Sherlock se levantó y tomó su abrigo—, de seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar —se dirigió a la puerta—. Póngase cómoda Sra. Harriet, está en su casa.

—¿Pero cómo? —y sin decir más el alto y delgado detective dejó el piso y el edificio.

—No le hagas caso —me dijo John, sin la menor intención de soltar a su hija.

—¿Cómo supo mi nombre? —cuestioné.

—Así es. Lo que me sorprende es que se fuera antes de decir algo aún más inapropiado —se sentó a mi lado—, ¿segura de que no quieres nada? ¿Agua?

—No… no quisiera incomodar… más —dije llevando la mirada al piso.

—No me incomodas, para nada, ¿cómo crees? —Rosie se recargó en su pecho y empezó a jugar con los botones de su suéter de lana—. Estoy sorprendido —se le escapó un ligero bostezo.

—Sí, sé que no he estado en contacto. Y después de todo lo que has pasado... De verdad lo lamento. Pasé primero a tu casa pero nadie me contestó, así que… espero no haber interrumpiendo nada.

—No al contrario, de hecho es... —pensó sus palabras— un buen momento. ¿Me disculpas? Tengo que cambiar a esta señorita —subió las escaleras dejándome sola en el recibidor.

Al volver, dejó a Rosie en la andadera mientras yo veía con atención las marcas de balas en el tapiz y el cuadro de la calavera que parecía vigilante en la esquina del polvoriento departamento.

—Así que aquí es. No es como lo había imaginado.

—¿Y cómo lo imaginabas? —me preguntó John sentándose en un banco pequeño.

—Para empezar más limpio, y con muchos más libros. Tal vez cosas más, como mapas, o algo.

—¿Da esa impresión verdad? Pero, tiene un… pequeño librero dentro de su habitación y no te recomiendo pasar a la cocina. Esta es la parte presentable. Imagínate.

Veo a la niña en lugar de escuchar sus explicaciones.

—Ya está muy grande —la veo con ternura—. ¿Salió a Mary?

—Sí. Me hubiera gustado que la conocieras.

—No, no creo… Llevo apenas unos… meses sobria —"No le hubiera gustado conocerme", pienso.

—Ya veo —John se me queda viendo—. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Tengo que hacer unas compras para esta noche y me vendría bien un poco de ayuda. Para variar —ve en dirección a la puerta y entiendo que se refiere al hombre que nos dejó hace unos momentos.

—Ah, claro. Me encantaría acompañarlos —sonrío tímidamente, alegre de que no haya puesto excusas para que me quede un rato más con ellos.

—Bueno pues, vamos —mi hermano se levantó, tomó su cartera, las llaves, a Rosie y dejamos el departamento.

*. *. *. *. *

—No —soltó Mycroft antes de que su hermano irrumpiera en su amplio y lujoso comedor.

—Pensé que la seguridad de este lugar habría mejorado. Te estás volviendo descuidado.

—A diferencia de ti, algunos no tomamos riesgos innecesarios, ni podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar recursos o tomar… vacaciones.

—Tú no quieres vacaciones.

—Ni tú —respondió de inmediato como si fuera más que obvio y empezó a masticar un nuevo bocado de su losa de vidrio.

La habitación quedó en silencio, mientras Sherlock inspeccionaba el lugar, antes de dar media vuelta para irse sin haber encontrado lo que había ido a buscar.

—Que aburrido. Creí que me insistirías un poco más en que me fuera —dijo el detective en un intento por atrasar su partida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el rechazo empieza a causarte… placer? —señaló el mayor de los hermanos para luego tomar otro bocado de comida— Pero ya que estás aquí me evitas la fatiga de ir hasta ti o llamarte. Alguien se está haciendo blando.

—Olvídalo —Sherlock comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Tú también —inquirió Mycroft y siguió comiendo mientras escucha cómo su hermanito se iba tras azotar la puerta—. Interesante —se limpia y retira sus platos de la mesa.

—Wow, eso estuvo cerca —dijo un hombre saliendo de la cocina con su plato.

—Ni un poco.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Tengo que ir a trabajar y si no te apresuras tú llegarás tarde al tuyo —señaló medio cálido el mayor de los hermanos Holmes.

Greg ríe por lo bajo decepcionado, mas no sorprendido. A su parecer eran muy cortas las horas que lograban pasar juntos aunque lo que más le preocupaba es la indiferencia que empezaba a nacer en él después de tantos años.

—Dejaré el sobre en el recibidor —dijo la voz del funcionario desde la cocina.

—Podrías simplemente depositarlo —replicó el policía entre jugando pero, en parte, muy enserio.

El jefe de la CIA salió de inmediato tras escuchar esas palabras y se le quedó viendo detenidamente.

—Si es lo que quieres, así lo haré —no insistió y dejó la habitación para ir a lavar su dentadura.

Cuando regresa notó que Greg se había ido con sólo la mitad del dinero, y el resto lo colocó sobre la mesa, junto a su plato sin terminar. Mycroft ni se inmutó ante los acostumbrados impulsos emocionales del policía y se limitó a mandar un mensaje de texto diciendo: "Te veo el mes que viene". Mientras caminaba. Tomó su saco y salió de su casa y entonces su celular sonó. Mycroft Holmes dejó escapar una risa pequeña, al ver la palabra "Bastardo" como única respuesta.

Un depósito es realizado a los pocos minutos a la cuenta privada de Greg Lestrad de forma anónima.

*. *. *. *. *

Empujo el carro con las compras mientras recorro los pasillos al lado de John quien sostiene a una inquieta Rosie sin saber bien qué es lo que le pasa.

Al parecer aún nos faltan cosas, pero por lo que llevamos me permito hacer un comentario.

—Yo… sé hacer pasteles y tartas... por si te interesa —digo alzando la voz lo más que puedo para que me escuche con todo y el llanto de la bebé.

—Estoy contando con ello —me contesta un poco apenado él también y sonrío.

—¿Es para el Sr. Sherlock?

—Sí Harriet, aunque preferiría que no le hicieras ningún comentario sobre esto.

—Te guardaré el secreto.

—No es secreto, es que… en general no le gusta hablar de… esto.

—Oh… entonces… ok, no entiendo, pero no diré nada —seguí viendo los productos del carro y no vi nada como para preparar un plato especial—. ¿Vas a prepararle algo o van a ordenar? O no sabes qué le gusta…

—No, no es nada especial. Y en realidad no tiene un plato preferido, apenas si logro hacer que coma.

Dicho argumento no me convenció, parecía una justificación de mi perezoso hermano. "Pobre Sherlock", me digo, "en fechas especiales siempre hay que hacer algo lindo".

—Mmm, podrías preguntar —John ignoró mi comentario y noté como empezaba a perder la paciencia, aunque se lo adjudiqué a mi sobrina—. O, podrías preguntarle a sus padres o a algún hermano. Cuando creía que Daniel no me iba a contestar, o quería ocultarme las cosas, su familia siempre fue una gran ayuda. Podrías intentarlo —"¿y si no conoce a su familia?", reflexiono—. O a alguien que lo conozca de más tiempo, otros amigos...

—Sí —me interrumpió—, pero en su caso, todos causan más dudas y problemas. Además soy, soy su uni… mejor amigo. Lo conozco.

—¿Entonces ya conoces a su familia? ¿Van a venir?

—Sí y no… no va a ser una fiesta. No es nada especial.

—Qué extraño —"Tal vez sea algo íntimo", pienso—. Bueno, si una repostera es todo lo que necesitas. Estoy más que calificada para la tarea—. John me sonrió con ternura y seguimos recorriendo los pasillos.

Noto cómo mi dulce hermanito trata de evitar el área de bebidas y licores. "Siempre tan sobre consciente y preocupado por los demás", siento un poco de culpa por todo lo que no le he podido ayudar "y él sigue ahí, cuidando de mí", pienso con alegre melancolía.

Al llegar a la calle Baker encontramos al Sr. Sherlock sentado en el sofá, inmerso en una computadora. John respiró profundo y noté su típica expresión de furia reprimida. Algo estaba pasando, pero sería mejor no mover las aguas.

—Toma asiento, voy a guardar las cosas —me dijo en lo que se iba al otro cuarto de la planta.

—Te ayudo —me apresuré a alcanzarlo para no quedarme a solas con el detective, pero John me detuvo en seco.

—No —dijo—, será mejor que no.

—Entonces… —no podía entender lo que intentaba decirme— dame a Rosie —propuse—, la pondré en la andadera —Sherlock había bajado la pantalla de la computadora para ver nuestra interacción.

—No, está bien, descuida —John caminó hacia mí y me señaló de nuevo el sillón grande de la sala—. Me gusta hacer esto con ella —dijo haciendo saltar a su niña.

Me sentí como una de sus pacientes en la clínica. Por inercia fui a sentirme mientras mi hermano iba a la cocina con su hija, dejándonos al inquietante detective y a mí solos en la sala.

No podía dejar de ver sus rizos, esos pronunciados pómulos y esas abundantes cejas enmarcando unos ojos claros. Tal vez vi mal, porque cuando llegué me parecieron azules, pero ahora eran entre grises y verdes. Quisiera acercarme para verlo mejor, pero la verdad me imponía más de lo que quería admitir.

Deseaba que John me llamara para hacer el pastel y regresar otro día. No quería seguirlos incomodando en su velada. Sin embargo el movimiento y ruidos en la cocina iban en aumento y no había señales de que me necesitara pronto.

Podía sentir como se me secaba la boca y, tras no saber qué hacer, saqué el celular para revisar los mensajes. "Bandeja vacía". En ocasiones alzaba la mirada para ver si el colega de mi hermano hacía algún movimiento, parecía molesto y podía sentir una energía nada amable viniendo de él, como si me estuviera exigiendo que me fuera.

"Lo habría encantada pero…", me empezaba a quedar sin oxígeno.

—¿Quieres un té? —dijo John con sólo la cabeza asomándose en la sala.

—Sí, un té me caería excelente —soltó Sherlock.

—No te pregunté a ti —el aludido volteó a verlo sorprendido.

—Ah… no, gracias —apresuré a contestar—. Pero podría prepararle uno al Sr. Holmes —voltee a verlo—, de hecho le dije a mi hermano que comprara…

—No, no se moleste, gracias —dijo fríamente el amigo de mi hermano y volvió a centrarse en la computadora.

—Te voy a preparar uno —me dijo mi hermano—, y a ti también —se dirigió a Sherlock y salió de la cocina para darle a Rosie—. Toma, necesita que la cambien —el detective volteó a vernos con los ojos como platos—. No me mires así, fue tu idea —el sorprendido Sr. Holmes cerró la computadora y tomó a la pequeña—. Las cosas están arriba en la recámara —John dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina no sin antes señalarme que lo siguiera.

Al parecer ya era hora de mi turno con él en la cocina.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	4. Sabía que (no) vendrías

"Primero se llena la boca con eso de que no es mi hija y ahora '_Ve y cámbiala_'. ¿Quién lo entiende", pensaba Sherlock mientras subía a cambiar a la pequeña Watson. "Pero confía más en mí que en su hermana"—. Eso ya es algo, ¿verdad princesa? —le comentó a la bebé con una voz melosa mientras colocaba la pañalera en la cama.

Cuando bajó a la estancia con Rosie en brazos, el detective encontró a los hermanos en la cocina riendo de antiguas anécdotas de cuando eran niños. Para no interrumpir, dejó a la pequeña cerca de sus juguetes y se acomodó para seguir escribiendo en su blog la entrada más reciente: Grados de oxidación en metales y tipos de corrosivos sobre ellos.

Tomó la taza que estaba en la mesita del recibidor junto la ventana y colocado, muy conveniente para él, junto a la computadora de John, que estaba usando hace unos momentos. No conoció el sabor de la infusión, pero le tenía que reconocer a su cuñada que sabía bastante bien.

En seguida, Harriet le acercó unos panecillos con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, y se alejó tan rápido como llegó para seguir con sus tareas culinarias sin darle tiempo de agradecerle por sus atenciones. Era obvio que John no le habría acercado voluntariamente su equipo. Con la mirada que le dio, lo que le sorprendió fue que no le gritara en ese momento. "El síndrome del invitado, que tierno", pensó para sí el químico detectivesco.

El auto proclamado detective asesor se tenía una mínima responsabilidad con el mundo: Compartir fragmentos de toda la brillante y necesaria información, que contenía en su prodigioso cerebro. Así que continuó con la labor que se había visto interrumpida por un Watson no tan atento como su hermana.

Empezó a leer lo que llevaba para asegurarse de que no hubiera cometido algún error en los datos. Pero el calor de la bebida sobre sus labios, comenzó a traerle recuerdos de un calor que deseaba, que añoraba: Los recuerdos de los labios de John presionando los suyos, su tímida pero audaz y experta lengua, sus manos explorando su cuerpo en cuanto más se perdía en el momento, sentir su excitación en respuesta a sus avances.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Sherlock notó que las memorias habían empezado a despertar sus instintos, y tuvo que ir al baño. Interrumpiendo así su trabajo, por un doctor que, de una u otra forma, conseguía arrebatarle su usual sosiego y ritmo de vida.

—Sí y luego nos persiguió por todo el patio después de eso —alcanzó a escuchar a la hermana de John mientras todos se reunían en la sala— Ah, Sr. Holmes, le comentaba a mi hermano que por qué no movemos la mesa grande para acá y así tendrán más espacio para la cena de esta noche.

—Sherlock está bien. El Sr. Holmes es mi padre. Puede decirme Sherlock, con toda confianza —los hermanos Watson se sorprendieron de lo que escucharon salir de su boca.

—De acuerdo. Sherlock. Puedes decirme Harriet si gustas —sonrió con más confianza—. Sé que no nos presentamos apropiadamente antes, pero me encanta conocer a los amigos de mi hermanito —vio a éste con orgullo.

—¿Se quedará a almorzar? —preguntó el detective.

—¿Qué? No, no. No. Ya, sólo termino de decorar y me voy.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido el más joven de los Watson.

—Sí, vendré otro día —"Es obvio que hago mal tercio".

Por el cerebro de Sherlock pasaba esa noche solo con el veterano de guerra, lanzándose encima de él después de que la bebé se fuera a dormir y al asaltado odiándolo por lo que le restaba de vida. Pero "Si hubiera alguien más. Un obstáculo. Una persona que ayudara al humor de John. Y que fuera fácil de manejar y de echar en cual momento".

—¿Por qué no se queda y nos acompaña? —propuso después de sus conclusiones—. Se ahorrará el hotel y estoy seguro de que su pareja tendrá más fácil donde encontrarla. Si llega. Además, a John le encantará tenerla cerca. Después de todos esos años en recuperación, es obvio que no les ha alcanzado el tiempo para ponerse al día.

El Dr. Watson lo veía con su cara de "Sólo te falta la gabardina para alzarte el cuello" y de "Debería golpearte ahora mismo". Mientras su hermana no sabía si ofenderse, apenarse o sorprenderse por sus atinadas e inapropiadas conclusiones expuestas tan libremente.

—Bueno... —buscó Harriet la mirada de su hermano para ver si lo aprobaba—. Si John también está de acuerdo…

—Sí —dijo el doctor mientras ponía a Rosie en la carriola para distraerse—. Me encantará que te quedes —empezó a levantar los juguetes—. Después de todo, no puedes irte sin probar el pastel —volteo a verla con la mejor sonrisa que le pudo ofrecer.

—De acuerdo… —aceptó la mujer ante tanta insistencia.

Los detectives le dieron de comer a Rosie en la andadera, en lo que la mayor de los Watson terminaba con la decoración de la tarta. John ordenó la comida china, y entre los tres movieron los muebles mientras llegaba el repartidor con sus alimentos para esa noche.

*. *. *. *. *

No podía soportarlo más: Tantos años siguiendo la misma rutina después de que su esposa lo dejara llevándose a sus dos hijas con ella.

A Lestrad le dolía más que en realidad extrañará a un hombre más que a su propia descendencia. "Así se deben sentir ellas", pensaba al tiempo que las imaginaba añorando a sus padre que no tenía el valor para llamarlas y ellas con el miedo de conocer el porqué de su distancia.

Y es que en realidad, él tenía miedo, tenía terror de confirmar que sólo fuera un cuerpo caliente más para el hombre que lo había obsesionado los últimos dos años.

Todo empezó como un trabajo extra: Distraer y reportar las actividades del irresponsable detective consultor, el menor de los hermanos Holmes, al jefe de la CIA y funcionario de gobierno, Mycroft Holmes.

Era un trabajo que disfrutaba y le ayudaba. Con el tiempo llegó a respetar y a admirar a ambos hermanos, sintiendo un cierto orgullo de poder convivir con gente tan extraordinaria. Perfecto, de no ser porque tantas horas laborales lo habían distanciado de su familia.

Una mañana, sin previo aviso, encontró los papeles de divorcio sobre la barra-comedor de la cocina. Junto a un café caliente y una nota con las palabras que Míriam no se atrevió a decirle de frente.

Tenía un amante.

Al parecer, el mayor de los Holmes notó su cambio de estabilidad mental en su siguiente reporte. Así que lo citó en un lugar para cerciorarse de que quería y podía continuar con el trabajo que le había asignado.

Greg terminó desahogándose en el hombro frío de aquel hombre que, a pesar de tantos años, apenas conocía. Y, después de muchas copas, ambos habían terminado en la recámara privada del funcionario.

A partir de ese momento, el policía recibió las instrucciones de ir hasta esa casa cada mes. Esto con el fin de entregar en persona un informe detallado sobre Sherlock, videos incluidos, y recibir en efectivo su pago, así como la cantidad que le mandaba Mycroft a su hermanito, disfrazado como pago de la policía, por su "importante ayuda y constantes servicios".

De paso también, los dos jefes de sus áreas volvían a repetir su encuentro sexual. Así, Greg terminó conociendo cada rincón de la casa del mayor de los Holmes, cada una con nuevas e intensas experiencias.

Al principio pensó que era sólo para aliviar el dolor de la pérdida; que era, además, curiosidad por conocer más a fondo a alguien que ostentaba tanto poder. Disfrutaba de verdad ser sometido y experimentar sus fantasías. Y, para su sorpresa, no le representaba mayor problema que fuera un hombre el que le provocara los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Lo que sí le pillaba era cómo arreglaba todo, para que ni su hermano ni nadie se dieran cuenta de nada. Sentía una adrenalina ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos. Pero, después de tantos años, por fin se dio cuenta de que sólo era un secreto más, muy bien guardado. Y para su desgracia, lo deseaba más que a cualquier mujer, o que a cualquier otra persona. Quería saber, no; había llegado al punto en que necesitaba saber, no si podían llevar esa relación a otro nivel, más bien si ese hombre lo deseaba y lo necesitaba tanto con Greg a él.

La duda se había incrementado cuando, en uno de esos encuentros, reconoció el perfume de una mujer en uno de sus sacos. Lestrad no había estado con nadie más, no acostumbraba alternar amantes. Simplemente iba en contra de su código moral, pero ¿y Mycroft? Nunca habían llegado a un acuerdo de ningún tipo al respecto. No es como si pudiera ir a reclamarle nada. Era su jefe y su amante. Nada más. Y aún así, la herida de la traición volvía a sangrar.

En la soledad de su habitación, una a la que no había entrado el respetado Mycroft Holmes. Decidió mandarle un último mensaje. Uno que le daría la respuesta si podía guardar una mínima esperanza de ser alguien especial para él.

"Hola, perdón por decirte bastado esta mañana.  
Te quiero pedir una disculpa y como muestra de mi arrepentimiento y buena voluntad, te invito a cenar esta noche a mi casa.  
Te espero después de las siete.  
Que tengas un buen día.  
GL"

Lo terminó de mandar y apagó el celular.

Si iba a llegar, que llegara. Si no… No quería leer más excusas…

*. *. *. *. *

—Vaya, de verdad que la comida estuvo muy buena —dijo Harriet a quien ya no le cabía ni la menor duda de tan llena que estaba.

—Lo mejor fue el pastel —le elogió su hermano limpiando su plato de postre, tras su tercera rebanada.

La Sra. Watson se sentía que podía llorar de felicidad al compartir con su hermano y su familia aquella velada. El menor de los Holmes había terminado desde hace rato y se había ido a jugar con Rosie a la cocina.

—No sé en qué etapa de su relación estén pero, me encanta como trata a la niña. Y a ti. Tienes mucha suerte —se animó a decir Harriet con el corazón en la mano.

—¿Qué? —John casi escupe el té tras escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

— Oh, vamos, son tan obvios. Un poco más de ternura no les hará daño. Sabes que por mí no hay ningún problema. No soy papá. A menos que sea un juego para crear tensión. Ah, es eso —le soltó una mirada pícara—, traviesos. Muy bien. Muy bien. Esta noche me iré a un hotel no te preocupes.

El Dr. Watson no sabía qué decir. No lo podía negar como antes, y ni él sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Harriet suspiró melancólica.

—Es tan bonito —continuó—, el comienzo. Crees, de verdad que siempre será así, pero… ya ves… —miró con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la puerta—. Sabía que no iba a venir. No después de todo lo que le hice pasar.

John siguió tomando té. No quería interrumpirla y menos hablar de él y Sherlock.

—Me da gusto que te estés dando otra oportunidad... —siguió— después de lo de Mary. Aprovéchalo. Uno no sabe cuando se le terminan las oportunidades.

—Harriet —intentó consolarla al darse cuenta que sólo estaban proyectando todos sus sueños en él—, tranquila. Daniel va a reflexionar, sólo necesita tiempo. ¿Ya intentaste llamarla?

—Llamé, envié mensajes —dijo llorando—. Me aseguré de que supiera dónde encontrarme. Y nada. Para ella es como si estuviera muerta.

—No exageres…

—No exagero… Sé que me equivoqué… y mucho. El alcohol, los engaños, las mentiras. De verdad creí que estaría ahí siempre… La última vez ya no aguantó más y me puso como ultimátum internarme, pero sólo lo aprovechó para alejarme, y para irse. ¿De qué sirve que esté sobrina si no puedo estar con ella?

—Pero eso es por ti. Te hace bien a ti.

—Ah, me dan ganas de volver a beber para ver si así regresa...Tal vez, ya se encontró a alguien más a quien cuidar… O a alguien que no necesite ser reparada…

John se dio cuenta de que no estaba escuchando palabra.

—No tires a la basura tus 24 horas. Por nada. Es como con mi pierna, te dolerá a veces, pero un día ya no te acordarás de qué pasó y podrás seguir con tu vida.

—Tu pierna, sí cierto. Ya no cojeas… ¿qué pasó?

"Sherlock", pensó John. "Sherlock", se encogió de hombros.

—Quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú —deseo la hermana de John.

—No soy fuerte… sólo… Encontré a las personas correctas.

—¿Mary?

El veterano asintió con la cabeza.

—Y Sherlock. Con él aprendí que, sin importar qué tan extraordinario, o común sea los que pase… lo que cuenta es quién se queda a tu lado.

Harriet sonrió.

—Tienes mucha suerte.

—Sí —el doctor suspiró—, te comparto un poco, vamos. Quédate esta noche.

La mayor de los Watson aceptó sin hacerse más del rogar. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba el calor y la protección que había en el 221B de la calle Baker. Sólo un poco más. Sería egoísta un ratito más.

*. *. *. *. *

La cena para su cita se enfrió en la estufa y junto con ella se apagó su última chispa de esperanza en el corazón del policía. En la casa de Lestrad, sólo estaba prendida la luz de la recámara mientras repasaba unos expedientes en la computadora. Ya tenía puesta la pijama, desde hace horas. De hecho la uso mientras comió un plato de cereal después de la ducha.

Mandó un correo electrónico a la dirección de correo usual, con un mensaje que decía:

"De ahora en adelante nuestro trato seguirá siendo por este medio. Buenas noches.  
GL."

Greg apagó la laptop, la lamparita de noche y se durmió tranquilo tras haber obtenido la respuesta que necesitaba saber. Le dolía el pecho, sí, pero por fin sentía que podía seguir adelante. Solo, pero fuerte.

***. *. *. *. ***

.


	5. ¿Vendrías?

El sol iluminaba tímidamente sobre el cielo londinense, la neblina matutina ya se había despejado y la puerta del 221B lucía tranquila desde el exterior. Aquella mañana, el café de al lado abría su cortina como cualquier día laboral, y uno de los camareros empezaba a barrer las pocas hojas de los árboles, que decoraban la banqueta de la calle Baker.

Entonces, la quietud y el silencio se vieron interrumpidos por el llanto de un bebé que, cual canto de gallo, suele acompañar sus actividades matutinas cada vez con mayor regularidad.

—John, muchas gracias. Ya me voy.

—¿No te quedas a desayunar? Te puedo pasar a dejar camino al trabajo.

—Muchas gracias —respondió la mayor de los Watson—, ya has hecho bastante —vio a la pequeña Rosie llorando en brazos de su padre—. Y tienes una hermosa princesa que te necesita más que yo —tocó uno de sus hinchados cachetitos.

—En un rato más se calmará —la vio con la paciencia que sólo le tenía a ella—. Anda, en cuanto llegue la niñera nos vamos.

—Gracias, pero, de verdad, me tengo que ir.

Sherlock bajó las escaleras en su bata de sabana, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo y se dirigió a la cocina todavía medio dormido. John lo miró, sabía que no debía sorprenderse, pero desconocía cómo iba a reaccionar Harriet ante la excentricidad del detective. La volteó a ver y se relajó en cuanto vio la cara divertida de su hermana ante tal espectáculo.

—Sherlock, Harriet ya se va —le informó el doctor al zombi que venía de paso.

Aunque no esperaban una respuesta, el sonámbulo detective se desvió de su camino y fue directo hasta ellos, colocando su cabeza sobre la de John y despidiéndose de su hermana, meneando su mano de lado a lado pronunciadamente.

La mayor de los hermanos ya no contuvo su risa ante la expresión frustrada del doctor, su bebé llorosa en sus brazos, y un adormilado y sincero hombre a su espalda sin poder defenderse sin empeorar tal situación.

—Espero que llegue bien a Francia y que vuelva a visitarnos pronto —declaró Sherlock entre bostezos.

—Será un placer volver —respondió Harriet.

Dicho esto, el zombi volvió a retomar su curso anterior, y el Sr. Watson acompañó a la puerta principal a su hermana.

—Es realmente sorprendente —comentó ella con una sincera sonrisa.

—Intenta vivir con él —protestó amargamente el doctor.

—Yo, creo que ya lo dominas muy bien.

John no pudo evitar reír ante la afirmación de su hermana.

—Así que… ¿Francia? —cambió el tema y se aclaró la garganta un tanto nervioso.

—Sí, un amigo me consiguió un lugar económico por allá y al parecer hay bastante trabajo disponible.

—Londres te va a extrañar.

—Londres puede vivir muy bien sin mí y… también puede irme a visitar —le golpeó el hombro al doctor con su bolsa.

—O, Francia puede llegar de improvisto cuando quiera, también.

—También —sonrió—, de todas maneras te mandaré mi dirección en cuanto me acomode.

—La guardo bajo llave o…

Harriet se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que sea necesario pero… confío en tu juicio. Tú decide.

—Todos confían demasiado en mí…

—¿Te molesta?

—No… es sólo que… Quisiera confiar tanto en John Watson como ustedes lo hacen.

Su hermana rió sin saber qué contestar.

—Sólo hazlo, relájate y… déjate ser… Te apuesto a que tus mejores decisiones las tomaste al calor de la situación.

—Y también las peores…

—¿Y luego qué?, sigues aquí, ¿no? Sobreviviste. No confiamos en ti porque tengas soluciones infalibles. Lo hacemos porque, al igual que tú, queremos sobrevivir a nuestras propias batallas.

—¿Qué se supone que conteste a eso?

—No sé, no suelo pensar lo que digo, menos lo que quiero que me respondan. Ese eres tú.

—Te voy a extrañar… De verdad —rió el veterano.

Harriet le hizo la parada a un taxi.

—Yo sé que no —miro a la ventana del primer piso—, pero si quieres un poco de normalidad, podemos ponernos de acuerdo.

El taxi se detuvo en frente del 221B de la calle Baker.

—Me parece muy bien —acordó el doctor ayudando a subir a su hermana.

La mujer que había aparecido apenas ayer, le mandó un beso volado desde el interior del automóvil en marcha y volvió a desaparecer en el tráfico de otra fría mañana.

John miró a su hija y luego a la puerta del famoso detective consultor. "Decisiones", pensó para sí. La decisión ya la había tomado desde hacía años, pero muchas aventuras, tiempo, personas y emociones se habían puesto en medio del camino.

"Estoy igual que mi hermana", se dijo mientras regresaba al interior del edificio. Si su ex esposa quería verla tanto como Harriet la esperaba, por más que le doliera, no lo impediría. Es más, tenía ganas de pedirle a Sherlock que la buscara.

Al estar de nuevo en su antiguo apartamento puso a Rosie en la andadera y fue a la cocina para ver si se encontraba con Sherlock. Pero no estaba ahí, fue a ver en su alcoba y hasta el baño, pero nada.

Extrañado, el Sr. Watson se metió a bañar para no perder más el tiempo. Al terminar, fue a su habitación envuelto en una toalla, para cambiarse con la única muda limpia que había empacado y encontró al pirata envuelto en sus sábanas y usando, de nuevo, su computadora.

—Sherlock, ¿quieres salir? Me tengo que cambiar y no puedo dejar a Rosie sola tanto tiempo.

—Ajá —contestó éste.

John no pudo evitar voltearse cuando el alto y delgado detective, dejó la máquina a un lado y salió de las sábanas totalmente encuerado.

—Por dios, ve a ponerte algo de ropa y échale un ojo a Rosie por mí.

El doctor ya no alcanzó a ver la expresión divertida del detective mientras salía con todo el cinismo del mundo. Pero no logró evitar toparse con su trasero antes de azotar la puerta en cuanto salió de su recámara.

*. *. *. *. *

Lestrad saludó a todos sus compañeros al llegar a la oficina con su usual paquete de café y rosquillas para las mañanas. "No todas las rutinas son malas", piensa y prende el ordenador de su escritorio.

Haciendo uso de los archivos de la policía encontró el nuevo número de su ex esposa y lo anotó para marcarle en el transcurso del día. Quería ver a las niñas y deseaba saber cómo estaba ella. Estaba preparando para todo: negativas, odio, indiferencia. Se lo merecía por ser un completo idiota. Pero "Si algo te importa debes demostrarlo", es algo que había aprendido de su no relación con el hermano mayor de los Holmes. Haría lo que le hubiera gustado que Mycroft hiciera, pero por alguien que sí lo valía: sus hijas.

Ya no soñaría no lloraría por los rincones. De ahora en adelante sería un jefe y un padre modelo. Podía hacerlo. Si tenía tiempo para perderlo con Mycroft, si él le sobraría tiempo para dedicar a recuperar a sus niñas.

En cuanto abrió la bandeja de su correo electrónico apareció un único mensaje sin texto, solo con un "OK - MH" en el asunto.

De pronto, Greg se sintió como un muñeco sin alma, como un títere al cual habían arrumbado y hasta ese momento se percató de que tenía hilos que no podía mover por sí mismo. Pero eso no cambiaba nada. Y eso fue lo más desolador. Que fue el único en no estar enterado de sus situación.

A la hora de la comida, el policía llamó a su ex esposa para preguntar cómo estaban ella y las niñas, quería saber si le daba permiso de pasar por ellas para verlas un ratito, por lo menos.

—¿De veras? —se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí. Escucha, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que debes pensar que soy un _bastardo sin alma_ pero… necesito verlas.

El sonido de llanto alcanzó los oídos del policía por el teléfono.

—Creí que me odiabas…

—¿Qué? No. Por supuesto que no. Yo creí que tú me odiabas.

—Las niñas salen mañana a las 2:30, te mando la dirección para que llegues con tiempo y… te quedes a comer con nosotras.

—Gracias, pero no quisiera incomodar a tu nueva pareja.

—No, no te preocupes por eso. Sirve que platicamos y aclaramos todo esto.

—Muy bien… de acuerdo… Mañana las veo.

—Sí, a las niñas les encantará verte. Te extrañan mucho… y yo también…

—Yo también las extraño…

—... Entonces, te vemos mañana.

—Sí, ahí estaré.

—De acuerdo…

—Las veo…

—Sí.

—Voy a colgar…

—Sí, sí, sigue trabajando. Gracias por llamar.

—No gracias a ti…

—Adiós…

—Adiós —Lestrad colgó.

Ahora sí se sentía un completo bastardo sin corazón. "¿Por qué había tardado tanto en llamar?", se reprochó. Era obvio que su familia necesitaba más que sólo el cheque de su pensión. Pero no, estaba muy ocupado y distraído con un verdadero _hombre de hielo,_ que le quemaba la piel cada que lo tenía cerca.

Ese día llegó temprano a su casa ya que no le tocaba hacer guardia en las calles y no había surgido ninguna situación importante. Todo lucía normal, la casa apagada y ordenada, pero en cuanto encendió la luz del pasillo se topó con una figura alta, viendo por la ventana, que reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Mycroft?

El jefe de la CIA volteo con su mirada altiva y vistiendo un traje tan elegante que de inmediato se sentía fuera de lugar en su pequeño apartamento de soltero.

—Lestrad — saludó y se sentó en el único sillón de la sala.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú me invitaste.

—Sí, pero, eso fue ayer.

—Estuve ocupado. ¿Incomodo?

—Pues… Ah Sí-no, no, no —se apresuró a corregir el policía.

Mycroft se levantó, se abrochó bien la chaqueta y se volvió a parar firme delante de él.

—Me retiraré de inmediato. Buenas noches.

—No, espera… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú me invitaste —repitió—, pero veo que… es mal momento —sonrió—. Buenas noches.

Mycroft lo esquivó y salió por la puerta. El cerebro de Greg no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, pero lo único que sabía es que tenía que ir tras él.

—¡Mycroft! —alcanzó a gritarle antes de que se subiera al auto que recién había aparcado.

Holmes no respondió, pero se volteó atento a lo que el policía tenía que decirle.

—La cena de ayer está en el refrigerador, si no te molesta el recalentado.

—No lo sé, jamás lo he probado —respondió con arrogante sinceridad.

—¿Quieres… quedarte a cenar?

El chofer esperaba las instrucciones de su jefe, quien con un mínimo gesto le indicó que se fuera. Entonces el alto jefe de la CIA se acercó al jefe de la policía.

—Después de ti —dijo Mycroft, y los dos se perdieron en el interior del edificio.

Ningún carro apareció hasta la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, para recoger al importante funcionario de gobierno.

*. *. *. *. *

La mañana del miércoles, en lo que John se preparaba para ir a trabajar y Sherlock jugaba con Rosie, para que la pequeña aprendiera a caminar, John bajó luciendo el coordinado de jeans y chaqueta que al detective más le gustaba.

—¿No ha llegado la niñera? —preguntó Watson.

—No, hoy me quedaré yo con ella.

—Mi hija no es una cobaya. Llámala, ya me tengo que ir a trabajar.

Sherlock lo miró con fingida indignación ante las correctas suposiciones del doctor.

—No eres divertido.

—No quiero serlo, anda o la llamo yo de camino al trabajo —se acercó a su hija, para darle un beso.

—De acuerdo —el consultor tomó un teléfono y mandó un mensaje de texto.

A los pocos minutos sonó el celular del detective y le mostró al veterano la respuesta de la señorita: "Llego en 15 minutos".

—Gra-cias —dijo el doctor, y Sherlock guardó su equipo medio molesto y se fue a la puerta del departamento—. El fin de semana.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó irritado.

—Nos mudamos —el doctor señaló a él y a su hija con la cabeza.

—¿Es en serio? —el detective no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba y se quedó tieso.

—Sí… No hagas que me arrepienta —pidió John a punto de abrir la puerta.

Sherlock se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y lo alcanzó antes de que saliera. El doctor no pudo reaccionar ante el beso sorpresa y el fuerte abrazo del detective.

—No te arrepentirás, lo prometo.

—Sí, Sherlock. Suéltame, me tengo que ir ya.

El joven Holmes apretó aún más al Sr. Watson, quien también lo abrazó resignado.

—Te encargo a Rosie.

—Sí —no lo soltaba.

—Se me va a hacer tarde.

—Sí —seguía sin aflojar su abrazo.

—¡Sherlock! —gritó John, intentando parecer enojado y sólo así el alto joven de rizados cabellos se apartó ligeramente.

—Te espero —susurró y le dio un tierno beso debajo de del lóbulo izquierdo y soltó al enrojecido veterano de guerra para que fuera a seguir salvando al mundo.

Cuando el Sr. Watson tomó un auto para ir a la clínica vio a un hombre tocando el timbre del 221B de la calle Baker. "Un nuevo caso", pensó el doctor, y en cuanto arrancó el taxi, unas cuadras más adelante, alcanzó a ver a la niñera en su camino a ver a Rosie. Estaba nervioso y emocionado, aunque más que nada aterrado, así que ésa debía ser la decisión correcta, precisamente la que jamás se había imaginado y la que se pasó negando hasta ese día.

º•**_FIN_**•º

•

**.**

.

Fue un pequeño regalo y por eso va dedicado con todo mi amor para _Ninfa_ y es de su propiedad, me dejó compartirlo. Gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad.

**Invitación**:

Puedes encontrar aquí otros trabajos en proceso (no abandonados) y ya concluidos de Saint Seiya, YuYu Hakusho y Príncipe Cautivo. Espero que los disfrutes.

También te recomiendo visitar la cuenta de Lesath Al Niyat si te gusta el Milo x Camus, de Saint Seiya.

**_Besos_**. n.n/


End file.
